User talk:LIRLIR
Access Granted Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The LDS page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:34, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! Hi there! welcome to the Wiki! happy editing! "I have evolved beyond jokes...I am a Robot!" (talk) 21:52, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, invader Zak here. I see you joined the wiki today. Welcome and plaese join me in conversation some time. Invader Zak (talk) 22:54, April 26, 2013 (UTC)invader Zak Sarloks Invader Zak here, sorry about the sarloks picture. I was just trying to add pictures to the wiki and saw it didn't have one so I found something that seemed to fit the descripton. If you haven't changed it I will for you. Invader Zak signing off. Invader Zak (talk) 20:00, April 30, 2013 (UTC) invader Zak Reply: It's OK. They only look like beavers because of their tails.. LIRLIR (talk) 16:16, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Warning Here are two things you need to remember: 1. Sign in when you edit and more importantly: 2. DO NOT edit pages owned by others UNLESS you have permission or you are fixing spelling and grammar ONLY. Sign in! remember to sign in! there have been multiple people that did not sign in editing this wiki. It is getting very confusing! I am Plazatrax! Fear me!(or you know leave me a message) 02:08, August 23, 2013 (UTC) You have been banned from chatfor extremely disrespectful behavior. Examples are Trolling maria, and "You are the trash". You even used "dots" as an excuse to be disrespectful. This kind of behavior is not acceptable here. OH, so THAT'S how you make a signature! Okay, I've gotta think of something.WAIT-DON (talk) 02:40, September 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm not going to involve you in this situation, your involvment is unnecassary. The situation has already been taken care of. OH, so THAT'S how you make a signature! Okay, I've gotta think of something.WAIT-DON (talk) 17:58, September 22, 2013 (UTC) OK I'l sign in EVERY TIME I CAN, but my kindle fire times out when I sign in on it, so I cant sign in from my kindle fire. Pictures This is where I put my pictures.. 2013-11-01_18.36.04.png|This is The Man In The Wooden Tower (inside joke) This is my signature,I am an almighty wiki member! THIS IS WHO I AM! Ahahaha ahahAHA (talk) 01:44, November 20, 2013 (UTC) LIR,I'm very sorry. I'll miss you the most,I'm sorry I couldn't keep up with my homework and my grades. I'm especially sorry I promised you a dream I couldn't create. I'm not saying it's impossible to create the machine or that we couldn't do it,but I'm sorry I never even began to start it. I'm sorry I didn't suck it up and dealed with Mrs.Lash. I was foolish and ignorant. I should've known a new school would be worse,I didn't realize that I was lucky to even go to my old school. Instead,I became angry and wanted to leave,and look at me now,doing tons of homework. I've made so many foolish mistakes in the past,if I didn't make them,the empire would still be here. Instead I was arrogant and foolish. I'm a joke,a fool,I'm sorry I made these mistakes. Well...I'm afraid this is goodbye....goodbye LIR...This is Lurk,signing out,for the very last time...... (talk) 01:55, November 20, 2013 (UTC) My Pages The page about the Giant Donut isn't even a stub. It's also based off of my other fanon, and is no more random than pages that haven't been put up for deletion. Invadercowlord (talk) 02:07, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I have some advice for you, READ IT! Invadercowlord (talk) 02:14, December 6, 2013 (UTC) LIR! I made a picture for you! Sorry if the TARDIS looks wrong,I couldn't look up a picture(with my internet being gone and all). Come on ROBLOX if you can,I'll be online until 5:30PM(Unless my mom comes home early). Btw,Kml's here on ROBLOX. All living things,bow down to your rarely-appearing-master! (talk) 21:03, December 6, 2013 (UTC)